When the time comes
by shinelrond
Summary: What went on between Elrond and Celebrian before she left...
1. Again

Elrond sat upon his bed, writing in a journal, much as he had ever since his beloved wife had returned. He kept track of every minor incident, a slight fever, and odd mark. He also kept track of everything he had done to heal all those minor incidents, incase anything similar should happen, he would know what to do. The truth was, Elrond was still afraid something would happen to take her from him.  
  
He was dressed in silken, burgundy bed clothes that clung lightly to his form as he wrote. His hair fell across his back like a rippling black stream, smooth from a fresh brushing. The position in which he sat made him seem younger somehow, though his facial expression dismissed any thought of a young elf. If nothing else, her husband was interesting to watch, Celebrian mused as she watched him from the mirror where she was brushing out her own silver hair.  
  
As she made her way to their bed, she knew he watched her even though he never moved his head. Just as Celebrian was about to lay herself down to sleep, Elrond timidly reached out his hand to her, much as he had done every night since she had awoken two months ago. But every night she had retracted her hand ere he could hold it and bring her closer to him for the cruel wounds inflicted by the orcs stung her deeply and their invading touch had taken from her any desire to be touched by hands again, even those of the husband she knew loved her.  
  
But as she looked upon him, his head downcast to avoid any look of rejection from her, hand reaching desperately for the one thing that gave him courage, unconditional love and a sense of companionship so true that none could deny it, Celebrian felt something. Something apart from the love and trust she always felt when with him, more like the attachment she felt for him when she slept next to him, her head upon his chest the first night they were wed. The need to be as one with him again, something her torture and defilement had stolen from her, from them.  
  
With a slight hesitation, she lifted her hand to his and grasped it. Elrond looked up and this time the look on his face was that of Elrohir when he feared reprimand for a wrong doing when he was a child. Celebrian slid slowly onto their bed and next to her husband, her white bed gown barely rustling their blankets. Still holding his hand, she stroked his face with her other making Elrond close his eyes and lean into the touch. Opening his eyes, Elrond lifted his hand to her face and leaned slowly in towards her, placing his lips upon hers and gently kissing her.  
  
Celebrians pulse raced as her husband tenderly explored her mouth as he often did, nothing like the bruising of her face that was forced upon her by her captors as they wordlessly implied the torture of mind and body ahead for her.  
  
When they broke their kiss, slightly short of breath, Elronds eyes searched Celebrians for the answers to the questions that were in his  
  
Ya like? Constructive criticism is always appreciated:) but be gentle, I'm a first time fic writer.  
  
I just wanted to put some more Elrond/Celebrian fics out there. Big thanks to all those who have pioneered the way before me especially Nemis, you inspired me to say the least.  
  
All you Elrond nuts out there should check out one of the best sites devoted to him out there, http://www.elveanna.net/index.htm  
  
Hopefully more to come. 


	2. If only for a second

Elrond was pleading for a connection, perhaps she would lay in his arms as they had once done, ignoring the world for the few seconds before they could no longer deny it. Perhaps their embrace would spare her from the nightmares that plagued her of nights she had spent wishing for death, not daring to hope that she would again see her husband and children, fearing that it might break her heart ere they broke her body. This Elrond doubted, but he would be there next to her, to soothe the troubles that entered her sleeping mind.  
  
Celebrian was willing to give him what he wished for tonight as she slipped into his arms and nestled her head into the dip where his shoulder and neck met. He took her tightly in his arms as he had not done in what seemed ages. A shaky breath escaped Elronds lips as he stroked Celebrians hair, he felt on the verge of tears though he knew not why.  
  
"I feel I have ignored you, my love" Elrond stared down at her in a confusion, he had felt her distance, understandably so, but never had he felt ignored.  
  
When their sons, weak from battle and shaking from grief, had returned with her, he had been sick, confused, angry......panicked. Emotions that rarely stirred themselves in the master of Imladris. But everyone in the last homely house had understood, for as Elronds mood and temperament changed often and were odd, his wife was laying in fever through most of it. Bloody gashes poisoned to a sickly green, bruises covering most of her body and bones clearly felt when her skin was touched. Marks of starvation, of beatings, of many worse offences.....  
  
Thinking about these things turned his stomach to a knot and he tightened his grip on his wife. Celebrian pulled from his grip and looked him clearly in the eyes, a reassurance in her brought him from the cold depths of his memories.  
  
"Suffer these thoughts no more, forget what has passed." She whispered.  
  
"I cannot, even with all the sorrow they bring to me, I cannot." Again the tears attempted to break through, and Elrond struggled to withhold them. This time, he knew why the they came. He could not count how many nights he had awoken in his study from a vision to horrible to bear in his dreams, in the world of consciousness however, the unbearable visions bought a stream of silent tears he could not stop.  
  
Again they kissed one another, But it quickly became a thing of passion rather than comfort. Elrond slipped his arm about her shoulders and placed the other on her back as Celebrian placed her hands on his chest. So complete was their ignorance of anything but the moment that Celebrian forgot for a moment her troubled memories and let a moan slip from her throat. Elrond forget for a second as well, much to his folly, as he slid his hand down from her shoulders to her bruised abdomen. Giving a sharp intake and hiss of breath, Celebrian pulled away from his kiss, her breath became shaky and Elrond instantly regretted allowing his desire overcome him, if for only a second.  
  
OK, it's well established now that I'm cruel with teasing and my chapters are way to short, but I will try and update the story once a day, but I make no promises, this was hard enough to write, Elrond and Celebrian are very complex.  
  
Thanks to all who review(ed), I hope this chapter is as pleasing as the last.  
  
I Hope to have some tender moment occur between the two in the next chap( By tender, I mean no young ones in the room, but there shouldn't be anything graphic.  
  
Plus, thank you Nemis! Loved the chapter, hoping for more but no pushing from this fic writer. 


	3. Unbarred

Elrond regained his composure, as much as he could and gently placed his hand on her abdomen once more.  
  
"Is it still tender?" Celebrian took the time to steady herself in his eyes before she answered.  
  
"Many of the wounds feel as new despite your healing, but the pain passes, slowly but surely." She said, taking her hand from his chest and placing it on his as it rested on her.  
  
"I was so certain that I would loose you, it nearly broke me just ere you woke" A look of sadness crossed her face at his words quickly but Elrond did not press it.  
  
"How could I leave Mother and Father, Our children.....you...without at least last sight of you" She sat still, watching the a small smile spread across his face, and cherishing the almost imperceptible look of love ever present in his eyes whenever he saw her. She felt her pulse quicken at her next decision. Very slowly she slipped her hand underneath his shirt and over his shoulder, exposing it. Elrond watched curiously and did not hinder his wife but his breath caught in his throat as she kissed along his neck and shoulder. He leaned back against the headboard as she continued kissing the skin of his neck. Straddling him, Celebrian came face to face with Elrond as she undid his night shirt, finally exposing his bare chest. She placed kiss after light kiss on his chest, smiling when she looked up to see him as one in bliss.  
  
Elrond found himself sliding from the passion and caught himself.  
  
"Celebrian?" She looked up from his slender, muscled chest. "Are you certain? Wounds could be opened, You might-"  
  
"Then be gentle as one unskilled." She whispered to him before she wrapped he arms about his shoulders and continued to kiss him.  
  
He could no longer contain himself and followed her in kissing her neck, ever mindful of the slight purple marks round her neck from being strangled. This continued until another moan issued from her and she lifted herself from his reaches. Elrond looked like he was about to pout until he realized that she was still fully clothed in her nightgown. Reaching up, he placed his hands on either side of her neck and massaged her back before he undid the lace on the back of her gown and slid it off her, down to her hips. Elrond had not seen her like this since before she took her ill-fated trip to Lorien. He remembered tracing his hand over every part of her body as they made love the night before, passionately so, attempting to hold onto the moment knowing that they would be separated for weeks. Had he known what would happen, Elrond would have begged her to stay in their bed for a day longer, if a day would have prevented it.  
  
Now bruises covered her chest and a bandaged gash was on her abdomen, her arms ranged from the usual soft, pale peach color to light green, to deep purple. Elrond looked her over a moment before she became self conscious of her appearance.  
  
"They will heal soon-" She began quickly, but Elrond raised a hand to silence her.  
  
"You are truly.....magnificent my love, and your skin is as fair to me as the first time I touched it."  
  
I'm continuing with the short chaps as a tease, sorry, but more to come, promise, i would not leave you dangling like this  
  
Reviews still appreciated! 


	4. In my arms, slipping away

Elrond ran his hands up his wives arms and down her chest, taking in every wound. Celebrian was eased by her husbands words and let him explore freely. Elrond eventually leaned over and kissed her and from there, trailed a line of kisses down from her lips, to her jaw and her neck, eventually reaching her breasts which he kissed tenderly. Celebrian closed her eyes and savored her husbands loving touch.  
  
"I have yearned to touch your sweet skin....taste it." Elrond murmured into her neck. Celebrian was merely holding her husbands head to her, silently begging him not to stop for his mouth and fingers brought back a feeling she had not noticed missing but hungered for it now that she felt its presence.  
  
Pulling once more from him, Celebrian slipped off her nightgown completely and tossed it to the side of their bed. She undid the lace of Elronds flowing silk night pants and managed to pull them free of their owner. They now sat without anything to hinder each others touch.  
  
Slowly, Elronds hands on her hips, Celebrian guided herself onto him with a slight hiss of pain. He looked with concern upon his wife despite the immense pleasure he felt at being complete in his connection with her. It being clear to Celebrian that her husband would not move an inch until he was assured of her comfort with it, she leaned over and kissed him as she slowly began to rock upon him. Their movements were slow so as not to harm Celebrians healing body and gentle as the first time they had laid with each other the night they first shared their wedding bed.  
  
Laying her head against Elronds, Celebrian sighed as the pain began to subdue to the pleasure. Her husband began to breath deeply as every muscle in his body tensed.  
  
"never again will I be without you, I would beg Iluvatar to unmake the world ere it happened again." Elronds said to Celebrian as he looked her in the eyes, holding her face with one hand. Though his words were soft, they came with effort as he fought to control himself.  
  
"Elrond..." Celebrian whispered against his chest as her muscles spasmed against him. Elrond lost his control at his wife's contraction and called her name lightly as he hugged her to him tightly and expelled his breath in short bursts.  
  
Both completely drained of energy, they simply laid in each others arms as their hearts beating slowed and their breathing became even again.  
  
"I love you" Were the last words Celebrian heard her husband whisper to her ere she replied the same words to him and drifted to sleep, encircled in her lovers arms.  
  
A slight tickling sensation awoke Celebrian who turned to see that her hair was moved slightly across her shoulder every time Elrond exhaled. She stroked his cheek and looked sadly upon him remembering the decision she had made a few days earlier that her husband was unaware of, that everyone was unaware of. Closing her eyes, she snuggled closer to her husband as he unconsciously gripped her slightly tighter.  
  
*sniffles, I know I'm gonna have to make it sad soon and spoil poor Elronds happy mood, sniffles. This is one of those times when your tempted to stray from the cannon.  
  
N E ways, more to come. Again, thank you to all who review(ed.) 


	5. On the verge of bliss

Elrond drowsily lifted his head from his pillow and kissed Celebrians shoulder. She turned quickly and looked at him.  
  
"you are awake." She said before she leaned and kissed him fully.  
  
"Hmmm, and I see that you were well awake ere I was." He responded shortly after before he again buried his face in the dip of her shoulder. Celebrian smiled and brushed his hair away from his face so she could see him fully as he lavished welcome attention on her.  
  
"I will lay by your side every night for all eternity, my wife." He whispered in her ear, a deep contentment coming over his face. She looked at him sadly for a while before she spoke her next words.  
  
"I know you would, husband." At this, Elrond leaned on his Elbow a bit more heavily so he could see her better, a look of pure confusion replacing his blissful smile.  
  
"You have healed my wounds with gentle touches and words, but I.....fear this place now." Celebrian said slowly, choosing the right words. Elronds expression changed ever so slightly as an unbearable thought entered his mind and try as he did, it would not be easily pushed from his thoughts.  
  
"I once felt at peace within the walls of our fare home where our children were born and raised without care, but not now, not as I used to." The look of sadness became deeper and more apparent on her face as she went on.  
  
"Per...perhaps the woods of Lorien, the place of your birth and home of your parents would bring you peace, it would be hard but we-" Celebrian now silenced him with a light touch upon his lips.  
  
"Not even the silver woods of Lothlorien would bring me the peace I need." Even as it broke her heart to say this to herself, Celebrian felt on the verge of tears as her husband listened in silence to her. "I must sail to the undying lands, my love, and seek there healing for what not even your touch can heal me of." She finished, her hand resting lightly on his face.  
  
Elrond stared unbelieving at his wife, his breathing irregular, his body trembling, eyes pleading with her to take him into her arms and say that none of it had happened, that this was all a nightmare, that he would wake up and find her asleep next to him forever. When this reassurance did not come, Elronds slowly buried his face in her shoulder which he had kissed happily before, and let his tears bleed onto his wife's skin. Celebrian turned and pulled his naked frame to hers and held his head to her breast as she closed her eyes and rested her jaw against his head. Even as the tears spilled from his eyes, Elrond listened to the beat of her heart, the steady rhythm keeping track of how many droplets landed on Celebrians chest.  
  
I even depressed myself with that one(recalls previous statement about sticking to cannon) but I always see this tall unyielding figure when I think of Elrond so I wanted to show that he has a heart, a very broken one at that.  
  
More to come, Review PLZ  
  
I'm trying to figure out a way to save my soul by giving him a happy ending, but I don't know if even Iluvatar can pull that one off, so I'm considering writing another story focusing on Elronds departure from middle earth, which come to think of it will probably be depressing to, but I'll figure out something. Tell me whatcha think of this idea! 


	6. Another day I lose

The news of his wife's departure had severely shaken Elrond and he said nothing nor did anything when Celebrian had told their children of her plans save stare blankly. But his daughters sobs muffled by her mothers shoulder as she hugged her had brought him from his still, pensive silence. Elrond rose and went to his wife and daughters sides and, kneeling next to them, embraced them both.  
  
"You will see her again my beloved Evenstar, family can never be truly separated." He smiled reassuringly at her but his own immense sadness was unmistakable in his blue eyes as he did so.  
  
Leaving mother and daughter, Elrond turned his gaze upon Elladan and Elrohir. The twins mirrored their fathers face when he had been told by Celebrian what was to happen and their eyes, a light green blue matching their mothers, shone in unison with tears that they struggled to hold back. Elrond next took his sons in his arms, together as he had done when they were boys when holding them together was achieved with much more ease. The tears, also like when they were young, came easily in their fathers comfort.  
  
When they had hugged their father for a short while, the twins kneeled before their mother even as her arm was still wrapped about her daughter.  
  
"mother, could father not heal these wounds as well as the undying lands? Could you not wait out the waning years of the first born with us?" Celebrian looked stretched too far, as if answering the question of her crying children would send her to tears as well. Elrond sensed this and saw her failing restraint, the guilt-in her eyes.  
  
"I may be a healer my children, but the dark creatures of this world are far better at destroying than I am at recreating." Elrond said quietly as he came to stand behind his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
The twins then hugged their mother and, taking their sister with their arms wrapped around her shoulder, they left their parents.  
  
"Oh, how I wish they could understand," Celebrian whispered as she stood and was embraced by her husband. "You have done as much as you can my love. I...I would be with you for the rest of our days in Middle-Earth.....if I could." Elrond held her tightly and simply replied. "I know."  
  
The news spread fast and far of the Lady of Imladris' departure and the last homely house soon received the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. Through out the month and a half period of time that remained until Celebrian would leave, the family was inseparable. The children were either with their mother and father or their grand parents when all were not together. Elrond left Celebrians side only when she wished to spend time alone with her parents.  
  
Other than this, man and wife were inseparable. As Celebrian became accustomed again to her husbands touch, they made love every night before her departure. Again, trying to hold on to the moments, knowing that this time, the separation would last far longer than a few weeks. But the moments slipped away each night when they realized that the ending of their passion brought about the dawning of another day closer to their separation.  
  
OK, been writing like a person possessed(doesn't mean I'll slow down though:)  
  
I'm sorry to be so depressing but it's kind of a necessity when dealing with the history of this couple. I might finish it off in the next chap, not sure, possibly the next 2 chapters, but I probably will start up another one, Centered around Elrond and Celebrian, of course. 


	7. When again we meet forever

When the day came that she would leave, Celebrian woke early and left her husbands arms to wander about Imladris. She took the time to say farewell to all the elves she met upon her way. Finally reaching her destination, the garden, she slowed her pace and walked about it with no great speed, taking in every sight of her fair garden. She recalled certain places where she had watched her young boys play at fighting with wooden swords as their father instructed them on how to perform certain swiped and jabs. Certain places where she herself had taught their daughter and sons how to use a bow. Certain places where Elrond had sat with them and told countless stories of old concerning Morgoth, Luthien and the Valar. She remembered these things and sighed sadly.  
  
Elrond had awoken somewhat after his wife, but his waking was not as peaceful for when he found Celebrian was not next to him, he panicked. Throwing on robes hastily, Elrond ran out of his room seeking her. When going through a corridor that looked out upon the garden, he saw her standing at a place their children referred to fondly as the story ground.  
  
"Celebrian." She turned to see her husband, short of breath coming from the house.  
  
"What is the matter?" She asked, going to him. Elrond rose a brow in exasperation before he replied.  
  
"You.....you were not there when I woke and...." Still breathing heavily a slight smile crossed his lips and he laughed a little when he continued. "And I feared you had gone and I...I panicked." A beautiful sound was heard in that garden when Celebrian giggled at her husband.  
  
"I would never do such a thing. But it is good that you are awake, we have to prepare." Celebrian said, standing in front of him and removing a strand of hair from hanging over his face.  
  
Much to the surprise of all, not a single tear was shed that day but it was easy to see that no one was in a light mood. An large number of escorts had been assembled to bare the important elves to the shipyard and when all the farewells had been said everything needed had been packed, Celebrian along with her parents, her husband and their children, set out.  
  
It was took many days of journeying to reach the Grey Havens and as it became clear to the family, their hearts sunk for the time was drawing near when large parts of their lives would be ripped from them.  
  
When they arrived they were greeted by Cirdan who told them that the boat that would bare Celebrian was well prepared. Few slept that night.  
  
That night on the beaches, a couple of great age looked out over the water.  
  
"Do you truly believe that the Blessed realm will fully heal our daughter?"  
  
"It is a great land and I think it will save her." Galadriel said quietly to her husband as the moon was slowly covered in a deep blanket of cloud.  
  
"I wish just wish it was not at such cost." Celeborn whispered half to himself.  
  
"We will see mother again, won't we?" Arwen asked her brothers as they sat in her room, the dying light of a candle half lighting the three faces.  
  
"I believe so, sister"  
  
"Elladan! Of course we will sister, let there never be question as to weather we will see our mother again or not." Elrohir said with slight anger, not willing to think that he would never again see his mother.  
  
In the room prepared for the couple of Imladris, no words had been spoken since they had gone to bed. Elrond had pushed all thought from his mind knowing that any thoughts would contain his wife and an unbearable pain. Celebrian was in her husbands arms, her ear to his chest, listening to his heart this time. Unlike Elrond, one clear thought was in her mind.  
  
"Elrond?" He strained his head downward to look at his love. "I love you."  
  
"and I, You, my love." He whispered, afraid of his voice cracking. The thought that entered his mind was that he might never again hear her say those words to him. He might never again get the chance to say those words to her. He was petrified of being without her.  
  
"My love-"  
  
"I'm afraid too." She stated simply and sadly. Elrond felt a tear slide onto his chest. He pulled Celebrian closer to him and stroked her silver hair gently. After a short while, memory came to him, of a man he had known as a father and loved as one. Words he spoke to him as a boy that soothed his troubled soul.  
  
"Gil-Galad once told me something when I was young and yearned for my mother and father." He whispered to her. " The only thing that ever remains constant in this world is change. So one cannot live in bliss for all their life as bliss is a state with clear boundaries that one outlines for ones self and as change is constant, those boundaries can never be maintained forever. But time will eventually bring you another period of happiness because as blissfulness can never remain forever so neither can sadness." Elrond smiled in memory of his king and once more took comfort in his words.  
  
Celebrian turned and looked him in his eyes. "Then separation can never be forever?" Elrond nodded and wiped from her face the pathways of her tears. They kissed deeply and once more retreated to the comfort of each others arms until the day broke through.  
  
When finally the couple made their way to the dock where the boat was being loaded, they found parents and children alike waiting for them.  
  
Galadriel was holding the hand of her husband tightly as tears silently slipped down her face. Celeborn did not cry but such sorrow was in his eyes that it aged him in that moment somehow. Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen all shed tears as they held each other.  
  
First to take Celebrian in her arms was Galadriel who whispered words of comfort and strength to her daughter ere she released her to her father.  
  
"May Ulmo watch your journey with kind eyes." Celeborn said to her as he hugged her tightly. "Keep safe, little one and find peace wherever you go." He released her and kissed her forehead.  
  
Next Celebrian turned to her children and took Elladan in her arms first. No longer having the strength to hold back what would come, her son sobbed into his mothers shoulder as she, much as her parents had done gave him kind words. She kissed the side of his head ere she turned to Elrohir who did much the same as his twin. Arwen stopped her tears when her mother turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Elrohir says we will meet again and I believe this to be true so I will say no goodbye to you mother, I will say hello when we are reunited." Celebrian admired her daughter and she too smiled as she hugged her.  
  
When next she turned, Celebrian came face to face with her husband. His deep blue eyes met hers and held them as he slipped his arms about her waist and she wrapped hers around his shoulders.  
  
"I wish I had the optimism of our daughter, but all I can do is hope." He whispered to her.  
  
"It has been often said that hope breeds courage and courage breeds strength. If this is true, then you will endure my absence until we are together once more." She whispered into his neck. Celebrian then raised her hand to his neck and pulled him to her lips. Their kiss was long, tender even as it hungered for more and when they broke it, Celebrian cast her eyes downward as she stroked her husbands cheek with her hand that lingered a second longer ere she turned from him and made her way to the great ship. Though she did not see it, her husbands hand reached out after her but did not linger, knowing that what he pleaded for he would not receive.  
  
When Celebrian had made her way to the main deck various shouts came up from the deck from her family as they wished her well and waved. All did this save Elrond who merely stood there and with a told all that he could not say. And as she waved to the rest of her family, Celebrian whispered to him alone, I love you forever. She was uncertain if he heard it though as the ship sailed from the gaze of her loved ones.  
  
A deep weariness crept over Elrond as he saw the ship go over the horizon and as it got caught in the suns rich gold, disappear. The rest of the family turned to leave but Elrond did not move. Arwen placed a hand on her fathers shoulder ere she followed her brothers and grandparents into the halls of dining.  
  
It is not known how long he stood upon that dock but Elrond did not return to his quarters that night and even as a new dawn crept over the Grey Havens, he was looking out over the ocean.  
  
(Sobs) I know I had to end it and sadly so. I'm not as pleased with this one though as I was with the others but never the less tell me whatcha think.  
  
I liked the suggestion about a Gil-Galad fic but I just don't know enough about him to write a good one! But you, never know.  
  
I hope to start writing another one soon but I'm drained creatively at the moment(which I think is part of the reason this one didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped) so I plan to take a little brake. I'll Be Back.  
  
Thank you again to all who review(ed.) 


End file.
